Hunter and the Sable Weaver
"Hunter and the Sable Weaver" is the first episode of the second season of Marco Polo. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was written by executive producer John Fusco and directed by executive producer Daniel Minahan. Plot On Prince Jingim's wedding day, Kublai receives disturbing news about the ambitions of his cousin, while Marco navigates a delicate mission. Summary Prologue As Genghis Khan leads an army forward, he tells his grandson about Chinese swallows, who always return to their masters. Immediately, 10,000 swallows are set fire to, and released, returning to their masters in the city below. Story Marco Polo is in a Chinese city's marketplace, trying to get information from someone while getting drunk. As he shows his authority by the khan to the man, he is insulted when the man spits. Marco slaps him and leaves. Mei Lin seeks passage to the emperor of the Song Dynasty and tries to use her brother's name to help him. Jia Sidao is seen as a positive inspiration and met with positive reception. Marco Polo comes in and convinces Mei Lin to go along with him, riding a rivercraft and going. In a Ur in a Mongolian Camp, Kaidu annouces to Byamba that he plans to challenge Kublai for control, claiming that he is fit for rule. The Great khan announces that his son Prince Jingim is the true heir and his impending marriage to Kokachin. At his court, a man In the court of the khan, Kublai hears grievances of the people of the province of Wuji through a representative but rebuffs him. The Sultan of Kwarzam, ahmed and several others are in their day of court for greivances. As Hundred eyes views partiers later in the day, he is unimpressed with the people that occurs. Empress Chabi visits the settlement that Kokachin and Kaudu are at. She requests and receives a private meeting with Kokachin. It is acknoledged that “Peasants marry for love, royalty for a greater cause than themselves”. She encourages Kokachin to seize the opportunity of her marriage to achieve greater than she realizes. At the royal camp, preparations are underway for the wedding of Prince Jingim. Byamba comes back and tells Kublai that Kaidu is preparing for war and challenges the khan to a Kurultai, which is a military Council to determine military plans and as well as the future king of the Mongols. The khan summons his war Council and declares that “There is only one voice – Mine”. Empress Chabi immediately enters and dismisses the war council. She wants Kublai to stop worrying about “tomorrow” but both have a conversation on the future. Chabi convinces Kublai to forget the looming turmoil and focus on the ceremony. Mei Lin, and Marco encounters soldiers of the Song Dynasties guarding the frontier. They treat them harshly and want to kill Marco and rape Mei Lin. This is averted when the leader sees the necklace of the Red Lotus on Mei Lin's neck. He lets them pass untouched. As they continue down the river, they sneak past many people to arrive at the imperial palace of the Emperor. As they enter the emperor's room while he is kneeling down, the “emperor” immediately reveals himself as not the young emperor but a female warrior known as Lotus (Michelle Yeoh) as their protector and efficiently dispatches the party that accompanies them. Marco, separated and heard the fight, comes in to help, but is no match for Louts. She is about to kill Marco but Mei Lin kicks her out of the room. They notice that the candle on the ground is snuffed out is attached to the ground, and they find the boy emperor hiding in a crevice in the ground. Back in the camp, Byamba comes back to talk to Jingim but Jingim doesn't want to hear of it. Jingim enters the Ur of his future wife Kokachin. They vow to each other that they will be faithful to each other and never to leave each other. As the ceremony commences, the khan enters to conduct the ceremony. As he endows kokachin with the uniform of the Sable weaver, he proclaims that “the marriage is made”. Epilogue After the marriage, Kublai executes some prisoners of wars and sends their heads back with Byamba to the camp of Kaidu. Byamba and Kaidu meet on a plain, and it is revealed that the Khan has accepted. Cast Starring * Lorenzo Richelmy as Marco Polo * Benedict Wong as Kublai Khan * Joan Chen as Empress Chabi * Rick Yune as Kaidu * Ron Yuan as Nayan * Remy Hii as Prince Jingim * Zhu Zhu as Kokachin * Tom Wu as Li Jinbao "Hundred Eyes" * Mahesh Jadu as Ahmad * Olivia Cheng as Mei Lin * Claudia Kim as Khutulun * Uli Latukefu as Byamba * and Michelle Yeoh as Lotus Guest starring * Jaime Chew as Ling-Ling * Max Kellady as Emperor Duzong * Daniel Tuiara as Sukh * Nicholas Cheach as Skinny Crane * Tserenbold Tsegmid as Chinggis * Erkhembayar Tsogtbayar as young Kublai * Connor Chew as young Kaidu * Gerald Chew as Governor of Wuji * Min Kim as Song Insurgent * Kin Wah Chew as Song Loyalist 1 * Charlie Ruedpokanon as Song Loyalist 2 * Josh Han as Brooding Militant * Jenson Cheng as Nomu * Chan Griffin as Drunk Mongol Cousin * Crispian Chan as Top Knotted Patron * Mike Ching as Chinese Boatman Cast notes *Starring cast members Pierfrancesco Favino (Niccolò Polo), Jacqueline Chan (Shakana), Leonard Wu (Orus), Thomas Chaanhing (Gerel) and Chris Pang (Arban) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *This episode is the first appearance of starring cast member Ron Yuan (Nayan). Gallery Quotes Prince Jingim: grabbed her from her horse What are you doing? The capture's meant to be symbolic. Kokachin: You wouldn't respect me if I made it easy on you. Prince Jingim: I doubt you will in the future, as well. Kokachin: I have quite an exemplar to live up to. Prince Jingim: If my mother's your exemplar, I'm in trouble. ---- lines Young Kublai: chirping chirping loudly Young Kublai: Birds? The great Genghis Khan demands a tribute of birds from our enemy? Kublai Khan: Not birds, young Kublai. Chinese swallows. Ten thousand. You question your grandfather? Young Kublai: No, Lord Genghis. Merely curious Kublai Khan: littlest boy by his collar, kneels in front of him with the bird Nesting birds and well-fed dogs always return to the walls of their master. You understand, don't you, Kaidu? Young Kaidu: yes Kublai Khan: Live by the laws of the Blue Sky and you will follow in the steps of your father, who follows in mine. You will one day be Khan of the Mongols, child. the string attached to the bird Kublai Khan: Release it. ---- Empress Chabi: Any man who rises to greatness will face envy from his brothers, his relations. You stand above them all, because you know compassion is the greatest shield. Have compassion for these smaller men smaller minds. Kublai Khan: sighing I once drowned my own dog when he would not stop killing sheep. Is that not compassion? There will be no Kurultai. Only war. ---- Kublai Khan: ceremony As it is said of man and woman, the hunter is ours, the sable weaver is yours. But if the sable weaver has no mother and father to stand with her, what does this mean? It means only this she, too, is now ours. I take this child into my house as my daughter. ---- Byamba: Kaidu with flies buzzing around severed heads My father accepts. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes